


Gossip Girl

by misura



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just so you know," Thea said, "half the people in there think you're sleeping with your secretary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopedingenue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopedingenue/gifts).



"Just so you know," Thea said, "half the people in there think you're sleeping with your secretary."

"They're wrong," Oliver said, glancing at his watch. "Felicity's not my secretary."

Thea grinned, as if he had just admitted ... what he had just admitted.

Wonderful. "Look," he said. "Thea."

"No." Thea shook her head. "Good for you. She seems nice. And smart."

"She is." Diggle should definitely have checked in by now. "So what does the other half think?"

"Hm?"

"You said _half_ the people back there think I'm sleeping with Felicity."

"Oh," Thea said. "Right. The other half thinks it's your bodyguard."


End file.
